This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to micromachined magneto-electronic components and methods of manufacture, in particular.
A Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a micromachined magneto-electronic component that uses magnetic fields to change memory states of individual magnetic memory cells within the component. The magnetic fields are typically generated by conducting currents through electrically conductive lines. A ferromagnetic cladding layer can be positioned around each of the electrically conductive lines to significantly increase the magnitudes of the magnetic fields. Therefore, the use of this ferromagnetic cladding layer enables the MRAM to be used in low power applications by reducing the magnitudes of currents required to be conducted through the electrically conductive lines. Additionally, the configurations of the ferromagnetic cladding layers can focus the magnetic fields in a desired direction to shield adjacent magnetic memory cells within the MRAM from the magnetic fields to prevent inadvertently changing the memory states of the adjacent magnetic memory cells.
One problem with using the ferromagnetic cladding layers, however, is the creation of a non-linearity or hysteresis in the overall magnetic fields generated by the electrically conductive lines. A non-linearity or hysteresis in the overall magnetic fields produces a corresponding nonlinearity or hysteresis in the electrical performance of the individual magnetic memory cells within the MRAM, and this corresponding non-linearity or hysteresis can produce significant errors during the operation of the MRAM.
Accordingly, a need exists for a micromachined magneto-electronic component that reduces the amount of power required for operation while eliminating, or at least minimizing, any non-linearity or hysteresis within a magnetic field generated by the micromachined magneto-electronic component. A need also exists for a method of manufacturing the micromachined magneto-electronic component.